tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Seven
2029, SPD Central Command Doggie is prepared to leave and is talking with Captain Porupo. Doggie: Okay Captain, while I’m gone, I am leaving you and Numa in charge. When I get back, I expect everything to be in order. Am I understood? Porupo: Crystal clear sir. Just then, Instructor Bunta walks in. Bunta: Commander, the tests are complete. The morpher does have some items within from the transportation. They are three weapons and one zord. Doggie: Well, that will have to do. Give me the morpher. Porupo: Sir, what if you don’t complete the mission? Doggie: Well, then this is a decision I won’t have to live with. Doggie takes the morpher and straps it on his wrist. Doggie: I’m going with a time that has some of SPD’s strongest allies. He presses a button that opens up a portal into the time stream. A gold colored orb surrounds him and he hovers on in. 2009 Octomus has arrived with Ransik, Nadira, and Sylar. Octomus: Here we are, 2009. There are two teams in this time and one of them is split up now. Ransik, one ranger is somewhere in Europe. Sylar, three are in Ocean Bluff, California. Nadira, take the prison with you to the Pai Zhuq academy; you’re going to need some help against four masters and two cubs. Now, go and take those rangers down. Sylar: One question. Are any of them extraterrestrial? Octomus: No, they are all earth-bound human. You will need some magic though. Sylar (mumbles to self): I know of one way. Ransik and Nadira teleported away through their dark crests. Once they left, Sylar rose his hand and attempted to use his telekinesis on Octomus’ head. Octomus sensed this and quickly thrust a tentacle around Sylar’s wrist and thrust it around, causing his helmet to crack and a small amount of blood to seep through. When this occurred, Sylar switched his telekinesis to clot the blood instead of cut his head open. Octomus: Don’t you dare attempt that ever again. If you ever do, you will join the rangers in their torment and be completely helpless. I was gracious enough to let you remain under your own control, so don’t screw this up. Sylar (scared): Y- Yes Ma- Master. Octomus: Good, now, here is some dark magic. Use it to trap those rangers With that, Sylar teleported away to Ocean Bluff. Athens, Greece Dominic: Well Fran, here we are. You get the food ready and I’ll set up. Fran: You got it, sweetie. While Fran and Dominic were setting up for lunch on their trip through Europe, Ransik appeared behind Fran, pulled his Sword out, grabbed her by the left arm and put the blade up to her neck. Dominic: Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Ransik: Rhino Ranger, if you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again, meet me at the top of Mount Parnitha in an hour or less. And don’t forget your morpher. Uthe Sastos! Ransik teleported away to the top of Mount Parnitha, along with Fran. Dominic ran over to the picnic basket, reached inside, and pulled out a ham sandwich with the Control Dagger. He took off running to the mountain. Dominic: He may have only mentioned my morpher, but I’m gonna need these too. (He quickly ate his sandwich) Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! A white flash of light, and Dominic was morphed into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger. Once morphed, his speed picked up. When he reached it, he ascended the mountain. Fran: You’ll never get away with this. Ransik: I don’t care about that. If he doesn’t show up, you mean nothing to him. If he does show up, he will fall. Dominic: Well, apparently I’m going to fall. Rhino Morpher, Stampede! Ransik: Eye of the Master! The two attacks collide, causing an explosion with a screen of smoke to rise. Ransik swiftly moved behind Dominic and attempted his Dark Magic Strike, but Dom quickly changed his morpher into the Rhino Blade, blocking the sword. Ransik: Your sword skills are impressive, but how about on a larger plain? Uthe Mejor! Dominic: No problem. (He goes over to Fran and slices the ropes binding her) Fran, I need to finish this with him. Control Dagger! Rhino Steel Zord, Warrior Mode! The massive rhino emerged from the dagger and Dominic jumped onto its back. Pointing the blade down, he submerged into the cockpit and it transformed into the Rhino Pride Megazord. The megazord charged, blade forward, to Ransik, clashing swords quite a few times. Ransik: Foolish human, you are no match for me. Uthra Norqua Ozarro! (The spell seal appears under the Rhino, freezing it in place) Dominic: What happened? Why can’t I move? Ransik: Don’t worry, that will change once you’ve disappeared. Be glad you cut your girlfriend loose, otherwise, she’d stick around there for a long time. With that, the crest beneath the zord flashed, sucking Dominic into the portal as the Rhino dematerialized into the Control Dagger. Ransik: Well, it looks like my work here is done. Octomus (telepathic): Wait! There is something I want you to pick up for me. Ransik raised his hand with a dark magic aura around it. Rising from the ground, a purple glowing orb could be seen containing a small crystal. Ocean Bluff, California Sylar: Well, this is the place. Now, how am I going to draw the rangers out? I’ve got it. Sylar pulled out his Nega Cyber Blaster and started blasting around, causing a lot of damage to the surrounding buildings. At Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ is taking his break when alarms start blaring due to Sylar’s attack. RJ: Well, so much for a relaxing break. Theo, Lily, Flit, close up the shop. We’ve got trouble. Flit: You’ve got it boss. (to customers) I’m sorry, but you have to leave. We must close early for reasons we cannot explain. RJ appears downstairs and goes to the front door and turns the sign to “closed”. Flit, Theo, and Lily start boxing everyone’s pizza up as fast as they can with RJ soon joining in to make the boxing go faster. Once everyone is out of the shop, RJ locks the door and rushes the rangers and Flit upstairs. Suiting up, they leapt through the hole in the wall, the Rangers morphing as they did so. Theo: Whoever you are, you might want to stop your attack right now. Sylar: Well this is just too much fun, so go ahead and try to stop me if you dare, Power Rangers. Lily: Apparently you don’t know exactly who you’re messing with. With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Theo: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! RJ: With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Flit: And calling on their animal spirits, the intrepid young heroes become… RJ, Theo, and Lily: POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY! Calling to the Beast inside… Lily: Bring out the Cheetah! Theo: Unleash the Jaguar! RJ: Spirit of the Wolf! Flit: Spirit of the Fly! All four animal spirits fly at Sylar, knocking him back a few yards. He was not expecting rangers of Earth to have enough power to do that, and it intrigued him. He also did not expect Flit to be able to hit him as he did not appear to show much power. Flit launched himself at Sylar, but unfortunately he saw him and held Flit in the air using his telekinesis. Sylar: Hey Jabberbox, don’t annoy me. Now, since you are helping the rangers, you will fall with them. Sylar threw a dark magic seal onto Flit’s chest and tossed him into the side of a building, dissolving Flit into the time stream as the magic started working on him. RJ: Flit! You’ll pay for that. Wolf Morpher! Lily: Jungle Bo! Theo: Jungle Tonfa! The three rangers charge towards Sylar, who now has to deal with true Jungle Fury. He attempted to blast the rangers, but Theo managed to deflect the laser blasts off of his Tonfa, knocking them harmlessly into the buildings and ground. When close enough, Lily used her Jungle Bo to sweep his feet out from underneath him, knocking him to the ground as RJ landed a punch to Sylar’s gut with a Wolf Beam. Sylar: It seems I’ve underestimated you. Cyber Destroyer! RJ: Wolf Pride Megazord! Theo: Come on Lily, I’ve got a plan to help RJ. Calling on the Spirit of the Bat! Lily: Calling on the Spirit of the Elephant! RJ: I’ve got it guys. Wolf Pride with Elephant and Bat Power! The two Animal Sprits unite onto the Wolf Pride Megazord, the Elephant forming the shoulders and mace, the Bat forming the wings and face. Seeing the formation in front of him, Sylar had the Cyber Destroyer take off into the sky, but was soon followed by the Megazord and struck down by the mace. Sylar: Only one shot left. Hope this works. He shot a dark magic seal into the air and managed to catch the Megazord, dissolving all five animal spirits back into the rangers as they were sucked into the other dimension. Pai Zhuq Temple Nadira: Hello, I’m looking for a Power Ranger so that he or she may eventually be destroyed. Where may I find them? Casey: Right here. Students, go to your quarters, and do not come out until this battle is over. The students obey and flee to the rooms provided to them within the temple. Casey, Jarrod, Camille, Master Phant, Master Swoop, and Master Finn step up, ready to battle Nadira. Casey: Alright, let’s do this. Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Finn: Spirit Ranger, Shark! Swoop: Spirit Ranger, Bat! Phant: Spirit Ranger, Elephant! In a flash of red light, Casey transformed into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. In a similar fashion, Jarrod and Camille’s armor formed over their bodies. The masters’ auras became visible as they summoned their Spirit Ranger extensions. Nadira: Nine Rangers? I guess that means backup is in order. Nadira pulls out eight mutant canisters and infuses them each with Dark magic, unleashing the four from the X-Vault, Steelix, Izout, Jetara, and Artillacon on the elder Masters, Spirit Rangers, and former servants of Dai Shi. Nadira herself went after Casey using her nails against his Junglechucks. The eight criminals fought their opponents into a small enclosed area as Casey and Nadira kept up their battle, moving in a circle around the other sixteen in battle, Nadira twisting around and unnoticingly marking four symbols. When she finished with the final one, she caught the nunchucks and slashed Casey’s chest, sending him flying in towards the others. The mutants quickly jumped back as Nadira chanted an incantation, lighting up the Dark Magic Seal under the Rangers, Warriors, and Masters, opening up the portal and sending them to the other dimension. Izout: Nadira, why did we not get them into their zords? Nadira: It is because their zords are within them. What point would there have been to waste any of you? Now, go back to your freezers. She waves her hand in the air, having some dark magic revert the eight mutants to their frozen states for transport. She straps each canister to her belt and walks off to the Cryo-Prison. Ohioville, Pennsylvania While his minions gathered the Jungle Fury Rangers, Octomus went after the newer team of Power Rangers, in the haunted town of Ohioville. Octomus: These rangers are used to apparitions here. Let’s see how they fare against one inhabiting a new corpse. He starts walking into town, shooting dark energy blasts around to draw the rangers out. Keith: Whoever you are, I suggest you stop, because I think you’ve already got what you wanted. Cooper: That is, if you wanted a severe butt-kicking. Samuel: Let’s do this. It’s Morphin Time! The five rangers morphed in a flash of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink light, turning them into Power Rangers Tectonic Specters. Octomus shot his tentacles out at the rangers, forcing them to retaliate. Keith and Micki took out their Ruby Whip and Diamond Ribbon and did their best to lash the tentacles back. When the whip and ribbon became ensnared by one of them, Cooper took out his Emerald Balance Clubs, trying to hack the appendages away. Fredric took out his Opal Hammer and smashed one of the tentacles, which surprised Octomus at the pain that was being caused by the weapons on his ghastly tentacles. Octomus: Why do I feel these weapons? Fredric: It’s because these weapons were made to fight ghosts like you. Octomus: Well then, I guess it’s time to move on up. (He grows to his full size) Micki: We need Spectral Genesis Megazord power now! The Gothika Carrierzord flew in from its hidden location to the scene of the battle. It opened its compartments, launching the Airborne haunter, Earthbound Crawler, and Poltergeist Patroller, which then combined into the Spectral Genesis Megazord. The Megazord pulled out its Sword and charged at the villain, who tried a tentacle against the sword, but had it severed when the megazord slashed at it. He then tried other tentacles to restrain the zord, which worked. Micki and Cooper switched over to the carrierzord, and began blasting away at Octomus. Using one of his three remaining tentacles, he knocked the carrier out of the sky and behind the megazord. Octomus: You know, I didn’t think I would be gladder to get rid of you than the Mystic Force, but it seems that they have a lot to live up to now. RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! He forced a portal open behind both zords, causing them to be sucked into the time stream. Time Stream Doggie: I’m almost there. Just then, the Jungle Fury Rangers along with Flit, Jarrod, Camille, Masters Pant, Swoop, and Finn, the Spectral Genesis Megazord, and Gothika Carrierzord pass by him and fall down into the other dimension. Doggie: What is going on? UAOH Airbase, other dimension Ardric: Rangers, I sense that more have arrived. Since the codes are finished being put in to the zords, there are four locations. Two of them are far to faint for me to pick up, but one is at the Pai Zhuq academy and one in Ohioville, Pennsylvania along Kelly Road. Alexander: Wait, I’ve heard of that place. Isn’t it supposedly haunted with the nickname “Mystery Mile”? Ardric: Yes it is. Jen, you take your squad there. Since you don’t have animal based powers, you should be fine. Jen: Got it. Time For Time Force! Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie all morph in a flash of blue, green, yellow, and pink light into the Time Force A-Squad. They board their Time Flyers, taking off in jet mode through the massive doors. Ardric: Jim, you take the United Aura Rangers to Pai Zhuq. Being a kung fu school, it only seems appropriate. Jim: Right on the case. It’s Morphin Time! Jim, Ben, Tyler, Sara, Lulu, and Oscar all morph in a flash of red, blue, black, yellow, pink, and green light into the United Aura Rangers. They ran into the Aura Car, taking off to the temple. Ardric: Now, since Pai Zhuq fell under attack, I believe it is safe to assume that Ocean Bluff is another location. Depending on the time frame, Europe seems to be a smart choice for the last location. It would also explain the lack of red ranger signatures in the unknown areas. Alex, are your rangers up to the task of one of these locations? Alex: Roger, we’ll take Europe. Time For Time Force! Alex, Matt, Jump, Barbara, and Bronwyn all activate their morphers, becoming enveloped in red, blue, green, yellow, and pink light to transform into the Time Force B-Squad. They leapt into the cockpit of the Shadow Winger and took off. Ardric: Dulcea, I want you to take your ninjetti and go to Ocean Bluff. The rangers there may be able to trust you very easily. Dulcea: It shall be done. It’s Morphin Time! Akarax, Ganmi, Leran, Wilodia, Skynica, and Dulcea each morph in a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, white, and green light into the Ninjetti rangers. After they had finished, they jumped up to the Ninja Mega Owlzord. The thrusters started up the megazord flew off to Ocean Bluff, the doors closing behind it. Bridge: Um, would it be okay if I ask a question sir? Ardric: Ask away Officer. Bridge: Why did you select those rangers over the rest of us? Ardric: Time Force is one the most highly trained teams in history, which is why I selected them for Pennsylvania and Europe, across the sea and a haunted road. United Aura and the Ninjetti were chosen on grounds that they both practice martial arts, Ninjetti being closer to the Pai Zhuq way of using animal spirits in your fighting. The rest of you are to stay here until more teams are to inevitably arrive. Jack: Well, that’s enough of an explanation for me. You seem to know exactly who to choose for every mission. Ardric: That’s because I need to know. With as many minds that have been joined to mine, it is best to plan quickly. To be Continued… Category:Blog posts